Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable laundry treating apparatus.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a laundry treating apparatus is a machine for removing various kinds of dirt from laundry by using a softening action of detergent, frictional force and impact of water circulation caused by rotation of a pulsator (or drum).
A conventional laundry treating apparatus includes a tub in which wash water is received and a drum which is rotatably provided in the tub and in which laundry is received. Such a conventional laundry treating apparatus performs a laundry washing operation by putting laundry into the drum, supplying wash water into the tub and rotating the drum.
However, even when only a portion of laundry is contaminated with dirt (i.e., laundry is contaminated locally), laundry should be put into the tub in which wash water is received (i.e., whole laundry should be immersed in wash water). Therefore, the above-described conventional laundry treating apparatus is inappropriate to remove dirt from laundry contaminated locally.